Curse
by haradakiyoshi
Summary: HIATUS Bagaimana jika keisengan Aomine menjadi kenyataan? Apa yang akan Akashi lakukan? Memaksa Aomine menarik kembali keisengannya yang mengikutsertakan kematian? Atau meminta Kuroko menemaninya 24 jam karena Akashi merasa ada yang selalu mengawasinya sejak keisengan Aomine itu? Ah, sayang sekali Akashi bukan seorang penakut yang nyalinya gampang ciut / chapter 1 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**"CURSE"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi** x Kuro**ko

**.**

**Warning: Possibly OOC dan nista**

**.**

**Cover Image by ****Midnightstar1390**

_**Prologue**_

"Daiki!"

Pria mungil bersurai merah itu berteriak, sedikit murka.

Ah, tentu. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau benda _kesayangannya_ direbut secara paksa?

"Kuperintahkan kau kembalikan _handphone-_ku! Seka—"

"Akashi-_kun_ tenang sedikit. Aomine-_kun_ tidak akan membaca _inbox _Akashi-_kun_."

"Bukan. Bukan itu, Tetsuya. Kau tahu, kan? Dia itu kelakuannya selalu aneh. Aku... khawatir."

"Nee nee.. Akashi_cchi_, kau jadi agak waspada, ya. _Eto_.. apa karena sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu?"

"Kise-_chin_ memangnya apa hubungannya ulang tahun dengan _handphone_?"

Akashi memang selalu waspada. Hanya saja belakangan ini kewaspadaannya itu agak meningkat, bisa dibilang sedikit berlebihan. Kau bisa melihat Akashi membawa gunting kemana-mana. Bukankah itu berlebihan?

Akashi mengangkat bahu. _Entahlah._

"_Arigatou_, Aka-_chan_."

Yang sedari tadi Akashi teriaki—biang dari kemurkaan Akashi—kini mengembalikan _handphone_ miliknya, tanpa cacat. Tapi tetap saja, bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak curiga. Ditambah laki panggilan 'Aka-chan' yang agak menjijikkan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _handphone_-ku?"

"Tidak ada, kok."

"Jawab aku, Daiki."

"Tidak ada."

Akashi naik darah. Tahu-tahu gunting bergagang merah sudah ada di tangan kanannya. Kalau saja Kuroko tidak menarik lengannya, mungkin Akashi sudah melakukan hal yang pernah ia lakukan pada Kagami—anak SMP sebelah—di _Winter Cup_.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Aomine mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, kok. Hanya membuat semacam _memo_. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, kan, Akashi?"

Akashi sulit percaya. Benar memang, sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya. Tapi untuk apa _memo_? Akashi bukan seorang pelupa.

Akashi meng-_unlock handphone_-nya, lalu mencari menu _calendar_.

_Klik._

_**December 20**__**th**__**, 20XX**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou mati.**_

Eh? Harusnya Akashi Seijuurou dilahirkan. Iya, kan?

"Apanya yang 'tidak ada'?! Apa maksud tulisanmu ini, hah? Kau benar-benar mendoakan aku mati dihari kelahiranku?"

Yang dibentak malah pamer cengiran. "Aka-_chan_… takut?"

Ah, entah apa yang ada di otak kecil Aomine. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka saling kenal? Semalam? Yang benar saja, Akashi tidak takut dengan keisengan Aomine yang agak kelewatan itu.

Hanya saja, bagaimana kalau malaikat _mengamininya_?

Bagaimana?

Akashi dan Aomine tentu saja berbeda. Akashi jelas jauh lebih cerdas dan memikirkan setiap konsekuensinya jika melakukan sesuatu. Berbeda dengan Aomine yang jelas-jelas pikirannya tidak sampai ke _'bagaimana jika malaikat mengamininya?'_.

Akashi terlanjur _badmood_. Ia meraih tas miliknya, ingin pulang sekarang. _Kiseki no Sedai_ gagal latihan.

"_Mattaku.._" Aomine meregangkan badannya. _Mempermainkan_ _emosi labil_ si kapten rupanya melelahkan juga.

"_Jaa_. Aku mau tidur siang." Aomine melenggang keluar dari lapangan basket _indoor_ SMP Teikou.

Mereka yang tersisa—Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara—hanya beradu pandang. Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka tentu saja sama. Aomine yang _sengaja_ melakukannya_ demi membolos tanpa hukuman_ dari diktator dengan tinggi _limited edition_ itu.

* * *

Yah, begitu lah.. saya masih baru di dan ini ff pertama saya yang di publish disini walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya saya bikin ff tapi tetap saja nubi adalah nubi. Ini masih prolog. Kalo ada yang baca mungkin bakal dilanjutin. Jadi saya tunggu review-nya ya. Arigatou :)


	2. Chapter 2

"**CURSE"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**.**

**Warning: Possibly OOC dan nista**

**.**

**Cover Image by ****Midnightstar1390**

* * *

_**Bagian 1**_

_**December, 14**__**th**__** 20XX**_

"…_kun_? Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko menyentuh bahu Akashi saat yang ia panggil tak kunjung menyahut.

"Akashi-_kun_ _daijoubu_?"

Oh.. Kuroko memang berbeda dengan budaknya yang lain, wajar saja kalau Kuroko memainkan peran sebagai _yang paling disayang Akashi_. Lihat itu, Kuroko mencemaskannya. Lebih dari itu, tidak biasanya Akashi yang _absolute_ melamun begini.

"_D-daijoubu_, Tetsuya."

—dan tidak biasanya Akashi tergagap. Akashi itu selalu tegas, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak yakin. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Aomine-_kun_?"

"Ah tidak. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu memikirkannya. Lagi pula tidak mungkin, kan, hal yang ditulis di _memo_ menjadi kenyataan?"

_Kecuali malaikat mengamininya_.

"Mungkin hanya _shock._ Tadi nyaris saja tertabrak bus. Haha." Akashi tertawa kaku, mengejek dirinya yang lain yang entah kenapa begitu memikirkan _memo_ buatan si brengsek Aomine itu. Bodoh sekali dia kalau sampai percaya dengan hal bodoh yang dibuat oleh orang bodoh.

Akashi memang membuat janji dengan Kuroko sore ini. Sialnya Akashi menyeberang jalan sesuka hatinya tadi. Akashi punya kekuasaan, itu benar, tapi tidak di jalan raya, kan?

"Akashi-_kun_ harus lebih berhati-hati."

Oh itu nasehat dari seseorang yang selalu ia nasehati untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Daiki kalau tidak mau tertular cara berpikirnya yang menurut Akashi terlalu pendek, jangan dekat-dekat Ryouta kalau tidak ingin jadi pelampiasan kekesalan atau sebut saja objek _pem-bully-an_, jangan dekat-dekat Shintarou kalau tidak ingin jadi _Tsundere_ yang maniak horoskop, jangan dekat-dekat Murasakibara kalau tidak mau keracunan _snack_ tidak bergizi buatan pabrik, jangan dekat-dekat Satsuki karena dia menyukai Tetsuya. Kuroko tidak begitu ambil pusing soal nasehat Akashi, tentu saja Kuroko selalu bermain basket seperti biasa tanpa terpengaruh nasehat—atau mungkin hasutan—Akashi.

Dan Akashi agak kesal karena hal itu. Apa Kuroko sudah lupa kalau ucapannya itu _absolute_?

"Aku hanya—"

"Pokoknya nanti aku akan menemani Akashi-_kun_ sampai ke rumah Akashi-_kun_."

Ingatkan Akashi untuk menghukum _budak kesayangannya _itu nanti karena sudah berani mengabaikan nasehatnya dan sekarang memotong ucapannya.

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat, bagaimanapun ia paham Kuroko hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya. Aku bisa jaga diri. Kau lupa siapa aku? Kau yang akan kuantar sampai rumahmu. Jaga-jaga kalau si Kagami itu mengganggumu lagi."

"Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko teringat Kagami. Kagami yang mengejeknya pendek. Kagami yang mengatakan dia bocah. Kagami yang mengejeknya karena tidak bisa melakukan _shoot._

Kagami yang itu, yang pipinya berdarah saat gunting milik Akashi menyentuh kulit pipinya yang agak gelap walau tak segelap Aomine.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Tetsuya. Ini perintah. Aku harus melindungi anggotaku."

_Melindungi Tetsuya-ku, maksudnya._

Kalau Akashi bilang ini perintah memangnya Kuroko bisa apa selain mengiyakan? Perintah Akashi itu mutlak.

"Jadi ada apa Akashi-_kun_ mengajakku ke sini? Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan?"

_Ada, Tetsuya_

"Ah, tidak ada." Akashi berbohong. Agak memalukan kalau ia mengatakan pada Tetsuya-nya ia mulai mempercayai yang namanya kutukan dan keisengan Aomine tidak bisa ia anggap sebagai angin lalu. Itu membuat dirinya yang lain merasa resah, tetapi dirinya yang ini melarang untuk mengadu pada Kuroko. Walaupun ia tahu, tahu betul kalau Kuroko tidak akan keberatan jika ia menceritakan hal yang telah mengganggunya. Tapi tahu sendiri, harga diri Akashi terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Hanya ingin mentraktir Tetsuya _vanilla milk shake_. Sepertinya Tetsuya begitu menyukai benda itu."

"Ini minuman, Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko mengoreksi ucapan Akashi.

"Iya, apapun itu."

"Tapi ulang tahun Akashi-_kun_ masih 6 hari lagi."

_Ya ampun. Kau menghitung mundur hari ulang tahunku, Tetsuya?_

Akashi tersenyum— tidak, itu menyeringai. Kuroko bergidik ngeri dan mengalihkan pandangan dari manik beda warna milik kaptennya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau tidak suka aku mentraktirmu? Kau lebih suka Daiki atau Ryouta yang membelikannya? Kau berani menolak pemberianku?"

Kuroko cepat-cepat menggeleng, panik. Ia tidak mau kaptennya itu salah paham. Lagi pula Kuroko tidak pernah menolak traktiran _vanilla milk shake_ dari siapapun. Kalau itu traktiran dari penculik, Kuroko akan menerima _vanilla milk shake_-nya lalu menghilang dengan _misdirection._

* * *

_**December, 15**__**th**__** 20XX**_

Hari ini seperti biasa _club_ basket SMP Teikou menjalankan latihan rutin sepulang sekolah. Berhubung kemarin mereka tidak benar-benar latihan karena _mood _Akashi yang benar-benar jelek, jadi latihan hari ini dilipat-lipat-lipat gandakan.

Akashi memergokinya, memegang bola basket sambil berpikir serius—kegiatan yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori _jarang dilakukan_ pria berkulit agak hitam itu. Sekali ia melakukannya, Akashi tahu betul itu bukan sesuatu yang baik atau setidaknya berguna bagi tim.

"4 kali lipat."

"Eh?"

"5 kali lipat."

"O-oi Akashi aku hanya—"

"6 kali lipat."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak jadi memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya bisa bolos latihan."

"Ketahuan. 7 kali lipat."

Aomine keceplosan. Ia mengutuki dirinya, yang lain menertawainya.

"O-oi Tetsu bantu aku!"

Kaget, Kuroko tersedak air mineral yang baru sampai di tenggorokannya. Akashi mendelik.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Tetsuya, Daiki. Lihat ulahmu, Tetsuya jadi tersedak. 10 kali lipat!"

Aomine bungkam. Ia tidak berani buka mulut. Bukan malah meringankan, Akashi malah menambahkan. Sekali lagi, Aomine mengutuki dirinya.

_Sudah kubilang jangan main-main denganku, Daiki._

"Akashi-_kun_ jangan terlalu kejam pada Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko buka mulut.

Akashi mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

Aomine mengembuskan napas lega, sedikit mencium aroma Kuroko akan menyelamatkannya. Midorima dan Kise berdoa supaya Akashi tidak ikut menggandakan porsi latihan Kuroko yang staminanya jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Murasakibara _no comment_ karena tidak ingin jatah _snack_-nya dikurangi Akashi.

"Hoo~ Tetsuya mau jadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Daiki?"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi 10 kali lipat itu benar-benar kejam."

_Tarik ucapanmu, Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun!_

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang bisa membuat Daiki disiplin dan berhenti berkelakuan kurang ajar, Tetsuya? Kalau kau bisa menjawabnya aku akan meringankan porsi latihan Daiki, kalau tidak aku akan memberimu hukuman."

Aomine cemas mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. Ia kembali mengutuki dirinya. Bodohnya dia sudah mengikutsertakan Kuroko.

"A-ah A-Akashi.. Baiklah 10 kali lipat kuterima. J-jadi jangan hukum Tetsu."

Akashi mendengar nada perintah dari ucapan Aomine barusan dan dia tidak suka. "Hoo~ kau memerintahku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Tetsu juga dihukum."

Aomine sebenarnya sudah hapal bahwa yang menentang Akashi akan mendapat hukuman, tidak terkecuali Kuroko yang _notabene_ sebagai _budak kesayangan Akashi_. Walaupun, yah, hukumannya jelas berbeda dengan yang Akashi berikan kepada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain.

"Kalau begitu dari awal kau tidak perlu meminta bantuan Tetsuya!"

Uh-oh.. gawat. Nada bicara Akashi mulai meninggi sekarang. Midorima dan Kise beradu pandang. _Akashi/Akashicchi kenapa?_

Mereka tahu kapten mereka itu memang agak labil kalau masalah emosi dan Kuroko, tapi bukankah ini aneh? Akashi biasanya selalu kelihatan tenang menghadapi Aomine yang selalu sesuka hatinya.

"Ya, ya.. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, oke? Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu." Aomine mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

Akashi membanting bola basket yang ia pegang dengan, memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dipungut Kuroko.

"_Maa.. maa.._ Kita bisa mulai latihan sekarang, kan?" Momoi menengahi. Agak berbahaya kalau membiarkan Akashi _yang itu_ semakin emosi.

"_Three-on-three_. Aku, Daiki, Atsushi." Perintah yang cukup jelas dari seorang Akashi. Anggota yang lain mengangguk mengerti, tidak ingin buat masalah dengan Akashi yang sedang emosi.

Peluit berbunyi. Suara decitan sepatu karena beradu dengan lantai lapangan basket indoor SMP Teikou mulai menggema. Suara pantulan bola basket juga tidak kalah mendominasi.

"Kuroko_cchi_!" Tanda dari Kise supaya Kuroko mengoper padanya.

Kise sukses menerima operan Kuroko, mengopernya lagi ke Midorima karena mengalahkan Murasakibara di bawah _ring_ agak mustahil baginya. Tadinya, sih, Kise mau pamer _dunk_ di depan Kuroko. Lalu setelah bola oranye itu masuk _ring_ Kise akan mengatakan _nice pass_ Kurokocchi dengan _background_ _blink-blink_ ala Moriyama dari SMP sebelah.

_Three point_ dari Midorima.

Akashi mendecih. Aomine ada di antara Kise dan Kuroko tadi. Seharusnya dia bisa menghentikan operan Kuroko.

"Yang benar saja, Daiki. Anak SD juga bisa menghentikan operan Tetsuya tadi! Sudah kubilang konsentrasi! Kau hanya perlu konsentrasi saat latihan!"

Akashi tahu apa yang dilakukan Aomine. _Berani-beraninya kau memperhatikan Tetsuya-ku dengan tatapan menjijikkan seperti itu._

"U-oh maaf, maaf."

Akashi hanya menatap Aomine kesal lalu kembali berlari. "_Defense_!"

Dan begitulah sesi latihan berlanjut. Emosi Akashi tak kunjung reda. Kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan Aomine begitu kelihatan kentara di matanya. Kadang Aomine protes, tidak terima dengan diskriminasi dari Akashi karena bukan hanya dia yang melakukan kesalahan, yang lain juga tapi kenapa hanya dia yang menerima umpatan dari Akashi. Aomine juga bisa kesal kalau Akashi hanya marah-marah padanya.

Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi, terlalu memperhatikan hingga mengabaikan pertandingan _three-on-three_ itu_. Ada yang salah_, batinnya. Akashi memang tidak sefleksibel Kise, tapi juga tidak sekaku ini, seharusnya_. Apa ini Akashi-kun yang lain? Atau yang lainnya lagi?_

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Tidak mungkin ada banyak sekali Akashi-kun di dalam diri Akashi-kun._

Kuroko terlalu serius mengamati Akashi dan Aomine mulai terbawa emosi karena dari latihan dimulai Akashi selalu memarahinya. Aomine mengoper bola asal-asalan ke Akashi, terlalu kuat melemparnya karena Aomine juga mulai emosi. Dan—

"Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsu-_kun/_Kuroko/Kuroko_cchi_!"

—salahkan Aomine kalau Akashi meledak.

Kuroko tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Operan bola Aomine kelewatan kuat tadi.

_Kiseki no Sedai_—minus Kuroko—panik. Aomine sebagai pelaku juga ikut-ikutan panik. Dan— Oh! Kuroko bukan hanya tergeletak, dia pingsan dengan bonus darah keluar dari hidungnya yang semakin menegaskan operan Aomine tadi tidak main-main kuatnya.

"Kuroko_cchi_.." Kise menangis tapi kali ini bukan air mata buaya.

Mereka semua panik, tapi yang paling panik dan uring-uringan itu Akashi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Akashi langsung menggendong Kuroko seperti menggendong putri salju yang pingsan karena memakan apel beracun_. Kuurus kau nanti, Daiki._

Akashi tergesa-gesa menuju ruang UKS. Ia panik bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, Tetsuya-nya pingsan dan berdarah. Midorima dan yang lain mengekor di belakang Akashi.

Sepertinya peristiwa hari ini tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Akashi yang tergesa-gesa tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Untung saja Midorima walaupun agak panik—

"Akashi awas!"

—tetap waspada.

Akashi masih sempat mengelak dan melindungi Kuroko dari serpihan kaca yang berasal dari lampu di lorong menuju UKS yang entah kenapa bisa terjun bebas dari sana. SMP Teikou memang sudah tua, tapi bukan berarti bangunannya tidak terawat. Dirinya yang lain kembali resah. _Kemarin bus, sekarang lampu. Lucu sekali._

Perlu dicatat, lampu itu bukan lampu dengan ukuran kecil seperti bohlam. Tapi lampu dengan ukuran panjang dan agak lebar, cukup untuk membuat Akashi amnesia kalau mengenai kepalanya.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. _Kalau kau ingin bermain-main denganku tunjukkan wujudmu, dasar pengecut._

Akashi tidak akan seemosi ini tentunya kalau saja Kuroko tidak ada di gendongannya. Membahayakan nyawa Tetsuya-nya berarti berurusan dengannya.

* * *

Terimakasih banyak buat **scarletjacket** yang sudah review, ini kelanjutannya ya. Sebelumnya maaf nih kalo ceritanya jelek. Sebenernya aku terinspirasi dari kejadian yang dialami temen sekelas aku di SMA. Dia kecelakaan beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya. Sebelumnya sih temen sekelas aku yang rada iseng ngitung mundur hari ulang tahun temen aku itu tapi ngitung hari kelahiran jadi ngitung mundur hari kematian. Well, walaupun becandaan tapi main-main sama kematian itu ga baik /jitak Aomine/

Untuk nasib Akashi sendiri aku juga belum mutusin hehe ditunggu aja ya :)

Review kudasai :)


End file.
